Geass Grumps: What Is This!
by Dragonlord1988
Summary: Code Geass/Game Grumps parody, from Sonic '06 ep. 20. OOC crackness with (maybe) some bad language.


(I do not own either Code Grass or Game Grumps. Both properties belong to their respective owners. This fan fiction is strictly for entertainment.)

It's been a while since I began writing fanfictions ever since...my first fan fiction's first chapter. When I've been looking up Code Geass fanfictions, I noticed that there was a noticeable lack of entries for parody, so I decided to make this fan fiction. And what better parody than Game Grumps? And I know just the scene to parody. I mean, let's face it. I can just imagine clips of Code Geass with audio from Game Grumps. Enjoy!

Grass Grumps: What Is This?!

One day at Ashford Academy, Lelouch Lamperouge (real name Lelouch Vi Britannia) and Suzaku Kururugi had agreed, by Milly Ashford's behalf, to help a student on a simple project: test an old video game to see if it is still functionable to be formatted to the current disc media. And the game was "Sonic the Hedgehog", which came out in 2006, approximately 11-12 years old. Both Lelouch and Suzaku agreed to assist by playing the game itself. What they didn't know was just how lousy it they started playing, they slowly started running into the problems the game was notorious for, namely the awkward camera control and dull gameplay, until...

After playing for some time, Lelouch and Suzaku had gotten to the Knuckles level with all the lava, and Lelouch was at the controls. " You have to jerk it back...Just look how silly he is," chuckled Lelouch as he moved Knuckles, who moved rather oddly. "Are they, like, gone?" asked Suzaku. Lelouch kept playing until... "You have to, like, d- oh, oh oh, ohhhhhhh... Okay..." Both of them saw that Knuckles started blotching, rising to the ceiling and getting stuck. Lelouch was a little amused by this; Suzaku, however,was not as enthused, since the glitch had finally gotten to him after so much of how awful the game was, and got up and started walking off. "Suzaku, don't leave" Lelouch pled while holding back his laughing over the glitching game, but Suzaku kept walking towards the door. "Suzaku, don't..." but Suzaku opened the door and left, closing the door behind him. Finally, Lelouch yelled out " SUUUUZAKUUUU! I LOVE YOU!"

Hearing Lelouch, Suzaku went back in. "No! I'm fucking done! I'm fucking done!" But Lelouch wouldn't let his friend give up THAT easily. "No you're not. I'm gonna cl..." as he attempted to move, but Knuckles started moving in a more glitchy manner. "This is bullshit!" Suzaku remarked about the game. "This is FUCKING BULLSHIT!" Lelouch kept trying to free Knuckles. "What the-I can't... Suzaku! I can't get off!" Lelouch exclaimed as he did his damnedest to free himself. Suzaku on the other hand had this to say. "WHAT IS THIS?!" L: "I can't..!" S: "WHAT IS THIS?!" L: "I can't get off!" S: "WHAT IS MY LIFE?!"

Suzaku fell on his knees and hit his head three times on the floor. "I can't do it, Lelouch!" cried Suzaku. "I can't, either!" Lelouch agreed, but kept playing. Suzaku was at the end of his rope with this game. "I can't fuckin' do it, man!" Lelouch got Suzaku up and said "Well, I'll tell ya what, Suzaku, you can give up now, or you can beat it out! Because I certainly can't do it without you, and I know you can't do it without me!" Suzaku was cheered up, but still frustrated with the game. "I appreciate it, but look what we're dealing with, man!" Lelouch then tried to explain while getting interrupted. "Heh! Suzaku-" S: "You gotta draw the line somewhere!" L: "Suzaku, we-" S: "You gotta draw a fuckin' line in the sand, dude!" L: "Suzaku, we-" S: "You gotta make a statement! You gotta look inside yourself and say 'What am I willing to put up with today?' NOT FUCKIN' THIS!" Eventually, Lelouch freed himself from the glitch, gliding and singing in joyous success. "I'M OOOOOFFF! I'M SUPERMAN! I believe I can flyyyyyy! I believe- hahahaha..." Suzaku finally managed to calm down after that. "That was a beautiful little moment we just had" said Lelouch, and Suzaku only sighs in agreement. "I think both of us got a little heated and maybe we should apologize to each other." Suzaku's response? "It's because we're in a lava stage, dude." Lelouch can only chuckle at that statement. "You just come back, all calm: " It's because we're in a lava stage, dude." Hearing that helped Suzaku laugh, and Lelouch joined in.

After some time, both Lelouch and Suzaku met up with the male student who wanted their help and told them the game was awful. The student sighed disappointedly and told the both of them that he would make it up to them afterwards and gave them another game to try out: Ride To Hell: Retribution.

END

(Bonus info: L=Lelouch, S=Suzaku)


End file.
